Not applicable
Not applicable
Not applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to the field of communication systems, and in particular, to a communication systems that process calls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 1-2 illustrate a conventional communication interface system that is known in the prior art. FIG. 1 depicts call system 100, communication interface system 111, packet system 114, and signaling system 115. The call system 100 and the signaling system 115 exchange signaling over link 125. The signaling system 115 and the interface system 111 exchange signaling over link 128. The call system 100 and the interface system 111 exchange user communications over communication path 120. The interface system 111 and the packet system 114 exchange the user communications over communication path 132. In some cases, the call system 100 and the interface system 111 exchange signaling over the communication path 120. Some examples of signaling are Signaling System #7 (SS7) and C7. Some examples are of communication paths are Time Division Multiplex (TDM), Internet Protocol (IP), and Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM). Some examples of user communications are voice and data.
The communication interface system 111 comprises originating circuit process 112, terminating circuit process 113, call process 114, and bearer system 115. The originating circuit process 112 is associated with the communications path 120. The originating circuit process 112 exchanges signaling with the call system 100 through the signaling system 115. The originating circuit process 112 handles maintenance signaling and forwards call-related signaling to the call process 114. The terminating circuit process 113 is associated with the communications path 132. The terminating circuit process 113 exchanges signaling with the terminating end of the call (not shown) through the signaling system 115. The terminating circuit process 112 handles maintenance signaling and forwards call-related signaling to the call process 114. The call process 114 exchanges the call-related signaling with both of the circuit processes 112-113. The call process 114 validates, routes, and bills the call. The call process 114 provides control signals to the bearer system 115. The bearer system 115 receives and routes the user communications between the call system 100 and the packet system 115 in response to the control signals.
FIG. 2 is a message sequence chart that depicts the operation of the systems 100, 111, 114, and 115. To set-up a call, the call system 100 transfers an Initial Address Message (IAM) to the signaling system 115. The signaling system 115 transfers the IAM to the interface system 111. The interface system 111 processes the IAM to route the call. The interface system 111 transfers an IAM to the signaling system 115 for delivery to systems at the terminating end of the call. The signaling system 115 transfers an Address Complete Message (ACM) to the interface system 111. The ACM indicates that the called party is being alerted (assuming they are not busy). The interface system 111 processes the ACM and transfers an ACM to the signaling system 115. The signaling system 115 transfers the ACM to the call system 100. The signaling system 115 transfers an Answer Message (ANM) to the interface system 111. The ANM indicates that the called party has answered the call. The interface system 111 processes the ANM and transfers an ANM to the signaling system 115. The signaling system 115 transfers the ANM to the call system 100. The call system 100 exchanges the user communications with the interface system 111. The interface system 111 exchanges the user communications with the packet system 114 for delivery to systems at the terminating end of the call. To end the call, the call system 100 transfers a Release Message (REL) to the signaling system 115. The signaling system 115 transfers the REL to the interface system 111, and the interface system 111 transfers a Release Complete Message (RLC) to the signaling system 115. The signaling system 115 transfers the RLC to the call system 100. The interface system 111 transfers an REL to the signaling system 115 for delivery to systems at the terminating end of the call. The above-described message processing is well known.
Unfortunately, the call process 114 must handle all of the call-related messaging, including the RLC. Thus, instead of using its capacity for additional calls, the call process 114 uses capacity to wait for the RLC at the end of the call. Techniques and systems are needed to increase processing capacity for additional calls.
The invention solves the above problems with a communications interface system that moves RLC processing from the call process to the circuit process. Advantageously, race conditions are avoided because the circuit process stamps the messages for a call with a serial number that is checked by the call process.
The communications interface system receives an initial address message for a call into a circuit process and transfers the initial address message to a call process. The call process processes the initial address message to generate and transfer set-up information to a bearer system. The bearer system receives user communications for the call and routes the user communications in response to the set-up information. The circuit process receives a release message for a call and transfers the release message to the call process. The call process processes the release message to generate and transfer tear-down information and a disconnect message. The circuit process generates and transfers a release complete message in response to the disconnect message. The bearer system terminates the routing of the user communications in the in response to the tear-down information.